Changes (part two)
by Jewels1
Summary: Jubilee runs away from the X-Men to find Logan (part two)


****

Changes

(Part Two)

He stared at the phone a look of astonishment clear upon his face. He couldn't believe it. She had called him. She was here. After all he had done to hurt her, she was still running back, back to him. 

'Hey well, they say if you love something let it go, and then if it comes back to you, ya know it's true love.' He thought with a small smirk on his face, suddenly wondering where all of this feeling was coming from inside of him. He normally didn't think about this kind of thing. In fact he had never truly loved anyone before. Had never been willing to give that much of himself up for another person.

He paced the length of his apartment waiting. Waiting to see if this was just some stupid prank or if she was actually going to show up outside of his apartment door. Waiting to see if his years of wondering and waiting were all in vain, or if his thoughts were actually being realized.

He only had a few minutes to ponder this though, as a small _tap, tap, tap_ suddenly echoed through his sensitive ears. 

He let out a deep breath and headed for the door, nervous to see what awaited him behind the thin wood of his front door.

She was wet. Actually more than wet, she was soaked through. Her clothes were drenched and she was shivering in the cold April rain.

'Dammit Wolvie, what's taking you so long?' she thought angrily. Here she was soaked through to the bone, and he wasn't even bothering to answer the door.

Or so she thought.

The door opened slowly, almost cautiously and then she saw him. Her Wolvie, he was right there a mere two meters away from her. She felt his eyes on her, and knew how ridiculous she must look. She was lugging around a heavy sports bag behind her, her mascara was probably running down her face, and her hair was drenched and dripping water.

She looked up at him wanting to see him. She chuckled under her breath. He hadn't changed. Not one bit. He still had that same hair, the soft blue hair that grew up into two points. He had the same chiseled features, and unshaven face as well as the plaid shirt and blue jeans. His eyes looked at her differently though. They seemed somewhat softer. They looked almost She stopped her train of thought as he finally spoke.

"Jubilee?" he asked timidly almost afraid to admit that this beautiful creature in front of him was actually _his _Jubilee.

She was breathtaking. She was wet, but still beautiful. His dreams had become reality. Her long, dark hair fell about her shoulders and her blue eyes stared up at him with a clear bright twinkle.

"Who else would be here at two in the god damn morning, in the fucking pouring rain, huh?" she replied a hint of annoyance showing in her voice.

Wolverine smiled inwardly. Her personality hadn't changed much though. That fire still shone brightly through her face and her voice spoke clearly, like music to his ears.

"It's really you. It's been awhile, hey would you like to come in and change into some dry clothes? You are really soaking wet." He asked suddenly realizing how uncomfortable she must be.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to ask me in." she replied with a slight grin on her face, as she followed him into his apartment.

She looked around not knowing really what she should be expecting, but found out that he had a pretty nice place. It was comfortable and looked lived in. She hauled her bag through the hall, before he finally offered to carry it for her.

He heaved it older his shoulder, wondering why she had a big bag of stuff with her, where were the X-Men? Why wasn't she with them?

Logan looked questioningly at her but dismissed the thought suddenly. He didn't care how she got there, just the fact that she was _there_ was all that mattered. He figured that she would be staying a little while and showed her to his bedroom.

"Here, there's only one bedroom, you take it. I'll sleep on the couch." He threw her bag onto the bed, and headed out intending to let her change.

"Wolvie, come on, not even a hug for your best bud?" she asked slightly amused.

He turned around and scooped her up into his arms. It was so good to see her. He enveloped her in his gigantic hug and closed his eyes. Everything would be all right now. She was here.

She loved the feeling of him here with her again. The whole world seemed to stop, and she lost herself in the moment, inhaling his scent and relishing of the feeling of him close to her again. She loved his hugs. They were just big bear hugs. 

He released her and she smiled at him. He smiled right back. All the bad feelings and loneliness melting away from each of them, now all they were focused on was each other. There was something different now though, something in their eyes. There was an energy quickly filling the room. Neither seemed to know exactly what it was, but they felt something that had never been there before.

A spark. That was the only way to explain it. There was a spark between them. 

She gazed into his eyes and spoke softly.

"It's really nice to see you again Logan." She used his name suddenly feeling that 'Wolvie' didn't suit the moment.

"Same here" he replied returning the look that was burning in her eyes.

He ran his hand through her hair, and she purred softly. He loved it. He loved her. He just wanted to be there forever with her in his arms, left alone by the rest of the world, just the two of them. Forever. 

She couldn't believe it. She had come up here to maybe lip him off or say something mean for leaving her, but she just couldn't. She saw him, felt his touch and she felt all of her old feelings from so long ago flooding back to her. And now she knew, just by looking into his eyes that he felt the same way.

She tilted her head and raised up on her toes, as he bent his head down to kiss her.


End file.
